


A Curse Like No Other

by SwanMillsWorld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMillsWorld/pseuds/SwanMillsWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curse has made its way to Storybrooke once again, and somehow Regina and Emma are not affected. They are the only ones who can save the town, and they have to work together to do so. No matter what happens between them.<br/>Rated M for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curse Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt I recieved on tumblr. I felt like this deserved more then just a oneshot, so I decided to post it here instead. This is not beta read, so all mistakes are mine. Rated M for later chapters. 
> 
> Prompt: Swan Queen - In order to defeat the latest curse that has befallen Storybrooke (except for Emma&Regina cause they managed to shield themselves with their combined magic) the 2 of them have to pull of a heist to steal the famous Eye Of Mephisto diamond. (I made up the diamond but it's famous outside of Storyb for being a gorgeous diamond but no one has a clue it's actually magical. So it's in a museum or whatever outside of Storyb.) During the heist fun and UST in close quarters ensues.

Emma and Regina were walking down the street towards Granny’s diner talking about what they wanted to do on the weekend. Henry had suggested that they’d do something together as a family, and had eagerly been throwing out ideas, but Regina had shut down every single one of them.

“Well, what do you suggest we do then, since you seem to hate everything I come up with?” an offended Emma said.  
“I don’t hate everything you come up with! They’re just… Well, I…it’s not my cup of tea,” Regina replied, trying to sound positive.  
“We could–” Regina continued, but was suddenly interrupted by Emma grabbing her arm. 

She looked down on where Emma had grasped her, but before she could question it, Emma raised her other hand and pointed towards something in front of them. Regina followed the hand to see what had caught Emma’s hand, and what she saw made her freeze. Giant, yellow clouds were approaching them with high speed. 

“What the hell is that?!” Emma exclaimed, eyes flicking between Regina and the clouds.  
“I don’t know, but we have to warn the others. We have to protect Henry!” Regina answered, getting really stressed at the thought of Henry.  
“I don’t think there is time for any of that actually, but we have to try to get to Granny’s before the clouds does,” Emma said. 

They started running as fast as they could, but Granny’s had never seemed farther away then right now. It seemed like no matter how fast they ran the diner didn’t seem to get any closer. Just as they finally made to the gate, the clouds hit them. Automatically they clung to each other as they felt the clouds wash over them and surround them.  
Regina slowly opened her eyes, when she felt that the clouds had vanished again. She quickly let go of Emma’s hand that she realized that she had held on to for dear life. Both of them blushed slightly, and neither was quite able look the other in the eye. 

“Why can we still remember who we are? Aren’t clouds usually a terrible curse that makes people forget who they are?” Emma questioned.  
“Maybe it’s a different kind of curse? Or maybe it isn’t a curse at all? We can’t know for sure, but at least we have our memory, so that’s good. Lets go inside and see if the others know something that we don’t,” Regina said, and the two of them quickly made their way into the diner. 

Both of their eyes were searching the room for Henry, and when Regina saw him in the left corner she ran over. 

“Oh, there you are Henry! Thank god you’re alright,” Regina started and reached her hands out to embrace him. But before she could do so, Henry put his hands up, and started to back away from her.  
“Excuse me, but who’s Henry? And do I know you?” his face was a big question mark to be honest. 

Regina’s hands froze midair, eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She turned around to find Emma wearing the exact same expression. What the hell was going on? Regina continued to look further around the diner, and she noticed that no one seemed to pay attention to the two of them. Like they were just two random people with no connection to anyone in the room. She felt her chest tighten suddenly, and she felt numb to the rest of the world. Why was this happening again? She couldn’t take another round of Henry not knowing who she is, and she really felt like crying. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and the room started to come in focus again. She looked up into Emma’s eyes, desperately searching for comfort there. 

“We seem to be the only ones that remember who we are,” Emma said, barely above whisper. She looked just as lost as Regina felt, and that made Regina calmer weirdly enough. At least they were two in this. At least they had each other. 

”I have to get out of here,” Regina then said, and started making her way out of the diner. Once she was outside, she felt like she could finally breathe again. Out here there were no people, no one that would remind her of the mess they currently were in. Emma quietly came up behind her, and she decided to not touch Regina, as she seemed like she needed some space. 

“Do you think we can go to your place and talk about this?” Emma said gently.  
“At least we no that there will be no people there, and maybe you have something in your magic books that can help us figure this out?” she continued. 

Regina just nodded apprehensively, and poofed them over to the mansion in cloud of purple. They were now standing in what Emma assumed must be some kind of study. She had never actually been in this part of the house, and she let her eyes roam over the room. It was decorated sort of like Regina’s office in the town building, just that this had a little more personal touch over it. This room was also mostly black and white, but she noticed there was a few pictures around the room, that made the room seem more alive. The majority of the pictures were of Henry in different ages, but there were also a few of Henry and Regina together. There was one particular photo on the desk that caught Emma’s attention. It was a picture of Henry and Regina eating ice cream, and what made the picture interesting to Emma was that they both looked so happy. She had never before been able to picture Regina eating something as plain as ice cream, and to be frank; she had never seen Regina so happy before either. Emma’s heart melted as she stared at the picture, but she was suddenly pulled out of her trance when Regina started to speak. 

“I think I have figured out why we were not affected by the curse. We both have magic, and since none of the others at the diner has magic that seems like the only reasonable explanation I can think of. We must have somehow created a magical shield around us when the clouds hit and therefore we still remember,” Regina thought out loud.  
“And if that is true, then there is a pretty good chance that Gold probably escaped the curse too,” she continued, finally looking towards Emma.  
“Well, then lets go and check if this is correct. But first I need a drink,” Emma sighed and made her way out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to get some feedback on how you like it, and perhaps if you have some ideas to where this should go in further chapters. :)


End file.
